Jurnal Kefasikan
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For #OwaseraAnthology] [Hari-2, prompt : kontrak iblis] Sebuah jurnal yang menelan ribuan nyawa. Sebuah jurnal yang disepakati oleh dua pendosa. Dan sebuah jurnal itu pula yang memutus keimanan satu malaikat. / Tidak dianjurkan untuk yang ideologically sensitive.


**For #OwaseraAnthology**

 **Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

Alternate Universe

Banyak pengulangan kata

Alur maju mundur (cuma dibatasi sekat)

Typo (saya adalah orang yang kurang teliti)

Lebih _telling_ dari pada _showing_ yang mungkin bakal bikin _boring_

Konten cerita tentang ideologi Ketuhanan mungkin bisa menjadi fakta yang bisa dialami oleh siapa saja.

Yang fiktif adalah unsur supernatural (baik itu iblis, malaikat atau pun hal gaib yang tertera di dalamnya) meski ada beberapa yang memang diadaptasi dari sejarah asli namun dirubah, dirangkai, dibelokan, sesuai dengan imajinasi nakal saya, tanpa ada niat sara, tanpa ada maksud mencemari fakta yang sebenarnya, dan ini murni hanya sebagai pelengkap jalan cerita saja.

.

 **Rate M** karena pemaparan dan konten cerita yang terbilang berat.

.

 **Untuk yang** _ **ideologically sensitive**_ **sangat tidak dianjurkan membaca fanfik ini!**

.

 **Prompt, "Kontrak Iblis"**

.

* * *

Fana.

Manusia sebenarnya adalah makhluk peraga dengan ruh-ruh pinjaman. Tujuannya diciptakan untuk memuliakan Tuhan dalam pikiran maupun kehidupan. Dunia merupakan transit menuju surga dan neraka untuk nantinya diadili di hari penghakiman. Namun lihatlah sekarang.

Kebanyakan para manusia kini mulai sombong. Tergoda nafsu dunia dan perkembangan jaman. Agama hanyalah sebuah formalitas dalam catatan pengenal identitas. Sifat materialist membutakan mereka dalam menemukan makna hakiki. Pelita keimanan tertiup oleh kepentingan duniawi. Doa terpanjat hanya ketika dirundung masalah teramat pelik—padahal sudah lama berapatis terhadap Tuhan—entah mereka berdoa pada siapa.

Pada golongan tertentu hasrat yang muncul dari aspek emosional lebih mendominasi dari pada aspek rasional. Kemuliaan akan didapat dari perolehan hierarki jabatan. Saling sikut, main tusuk di belakang, berprovokasi, bersembunyi dalam selimut, suap-menyuap kerap menjadi langkah licik untuk mendapatkan posisi puncak.

Daya tarik dunia lebih menggoda dari pada dunia kekal yang sebenarnya. Manusia fasik sudah lupa kodrat.

Cih. Miris.

* * *

 **JURNAL KEFASIKAN**

* * *

Makhluk bumi terlalu terbenam dalam gemerlap euforia sudah menjadi lanskap kacamata dari seentitas metafisik yang kali ini diberkati kemampuan untuk menampakkan wujud.

Ia mengemban satu misi yang telah membuatnya terlempar dari langit dengan sorot cahaya terlampau terang. Putih menyilaukan. Bersinar menghunjam pekatnya kegelapan pada sepertiga malam. Lalu terdampar di salah satu sudut jalan dalam keadaan meringkuk. Dan ketika paginya mengundang decakan kagum dari banyak pasang mata karena ia—

—terlalu tampan.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda dikuncir dua adalah manusia pertama yang menarik-narik helaian menjuntai dari properti sang makhluk tampan demi merealisasikan maksud hatinya. Dengan kata lain sang bocah hendak bertanya.

"Datang dari mana?"

Jawaban diberikan lewat gestur jari telunjuk kanan dan lirikan sepintas yang sama-sama mengarah ke atas langit.

"Ohh, namanya siapa?"

Pertanyaan polos dihadiahi satu kalimat plus senyum memukau. Entah jika sang penanya adalah wanita labil mungkin mereka akan termabuk asmara.

"Mikaela."

Mikaela. Seorang malaikat yang memiliki kelihaian membaca hati lewat kumandangan doa-doa orang beriman. Kini terperosok dalam kubangan para pejalan kaki yang fokus mengejar waktu dengan langkah-langkah gegas.

Jangan bayangkan makhluk rohani dengan fitur sosok berterusan putih panjang, diikat singel di bagian pinggang, sepasang sayap cemerlang yang mampu membuat melayang. Atau tubuh telanjang bayi lucu dengan kepakan sayap imut dan lingkaran emas di atas kepala. Penampilan Mikaela jauh dari penggambaran itu.

Sayap berbulu memang tak pernah lepas dari imej malaikat. Keduanya tertekuk, melancip ke bawah, sesekali bulunya rontok satu tercecer di jalan. Jika diamati, pangkal sayap itu menyatu pada tulang punggung. Tak ada tali transparan yang menjerat. Asli bukan tipuan. Menjadi satu kesatuan dengan badan.

Bagian torso terbungkus helai kain panjang seperti perban yang meliliti pasien luka bakar sekujur tubuh. Kain yang membalut berserat lembut, putih seputih sayap. Pun helai kain yang sama bisa ditemukan di tangan bagian kanan kiri maupun leher. Membelit pergelangan. Menjadi _scarf_. Seutas panjang yang tak terkait—bagian akhir dari simpul mati—melambai-lambai tertampar angin. Celana ketat keabuan berhias robek-robek di bagian paha, serta sepasang sepatu _boots_ hitam pendek dengan tinggi beberapa senti di atas mata kaki.

Dada bidang terpapar. Lengan kelakian terumbar. Lekuk pinggul tergambar. Paha serta dua bokong kenyal terpantul-pantul kala melenggang. Rambut pirang ikal menggelombang. Dua buah bola mata _ruby_ terbingkai kelopak sayu dan kulit _pale_ bercahaya menjadikan Mikaela mirip orang berkostum di sebuah festival. Tak urung banyak pelalu lalang khususnya wanita mengambil potret kamera dan mengabadikan di akun sosial pribadi dengan keterangan : _cosplayer_ tersasar.

Jejak Mikaela berstagnansi kala pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap siaran berita di layar raksasa pada salah satu bangunan menjulang. Audio teredam oleh hiruk pikuk penghuni dunia serta segala aktivitas mobilitasnya. Hanya tulisan berjalan yang mampu memberi informasi. Inti isinya : _Penyebaran wabah penyakit di distrik yang terisolir telah menunjukkan frekuensi penurunan._

Sang malaikat tersenyum kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa tidak semua iblis itu mendustakan. Meski di baliknya ada sesuatu yang bernilai untuk dijadikan harga harus tergadai.

Kaki kokoh kembali melangkah. Kali ini harus terpaku sekali lagi ketika mendapati sepasang remaja tengah bertikai suara di depan sebuah toko. Drama pagi-pagi. Sontak ingatan Mikaela tertarik mundur pada kejadian yang bisa dikatakan serupa tapi dalam tensi atmosfera yang jauh lebih ramah.

* * *

Satu persatu jemaat pergi seusai mengikuti Misa minggu terakhir di sebuah gereja paroki. Seorang wanita duduk di deretan bangku panjang dari susunan tiga dari belakang. Setia bergeming. Seolah memang sengaja menunggu para jemaat hanya menyisakan jumlah yang bisa dihitung jari.

Setelah dirasa ruangan sepi tanpa tahu bahwa Mikaela—malaikat pengamat para jemaat mengawasinya dalam wujud tak kasat mata—momen tepat diambil. Wanita jelita mengelotakan pijak demi pijak hak sepatu dengan untaian senada yang menciptakan gaung-gaung harmoni.

"Frater."

Ada kejut-kejut listrik tak terlihat mengalir di antara bentangan jarak dua manusia berbeda gender ini berdiri. Menyentil impuls syaraf sang Seminaris yang baru selesai membantu Koster berberes peralatan Misa.

Badan tegap yang awalnya memunggungi berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Gurat-gurat perpaduan dari rasa haru, bahagia, emosi yang terpendam, dan mungkin sedikit rasa kecewa terkombinasi dalam pahatan wajah sang wanita.

Sepasang mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. "Tidak ada, Frater." Nampak sekali bahwa dia menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini memang anda."

Secarik kecanggungan itu hinggap. Terbenam bisu. Dan lama-lama menimbulkan rasa perih dalam tengah rusuknya. Dia tidak tahan dan berucap. "Apa benar ini sudah menjadi keputusan anda?"

Sebuah jawaban yang mungkin sedikit terdengar klise, "tidak ada keraguan jika seseorang telah menemukan jati dirinya di jalan Tuhan."

Isak tangis pecah. Pertahanan yang dijuangkan bobol tumpah ruah. "Kalau begitu saya turut senang, Frater."

Selanjutnya sang wanita berkecantikan luar biasa menderapkan langkah cepat meninggalkan rumah Tuhan.

* * *

Tapak kaki beradu membentur trotoar jalanan. Masih dengan lirikan aneh pelewat jalan. Masih dengan bisik-bisik, gumaman dan decakan yang mengandung arti keterpesonaan serta pencurian potret ilegal, Mikaela apatis, berkonsentrasi pada sebuah tugas. Di pikirannya bergelung sebuah destinasi—stasiun bawah tanah.

Gelagat tenang menuruni anak tangga. Malaikat rupawan meliuk ke kanan. Mengambil empat puluh langkah ke depan. Berhenti, kemudian mematung di pelataran stasiun. Turut serta menunggu alat angkut berkotak besi super cepat menampungnya untuk mencapai tempat tujuan sebenarnya.

Dinding-dinding peron dirusak oleh plakat-plakat yang tertempel secara tidak manusiawi. Pengurus kebersihan sudah berulang kali mencopot, besoknya tertempel lagi, dicopot, menempel lagi dengan plakat baru setiap hari. Begitu seterusnya seperti siklus hidup. Semenjak invasi virus menyerang seperempat bagian dari negara ini, banyak tempat-tempat yang kurang mendapat pengawasan ketat terutama di bagian penataan. Pemerintah lebih fokus pada penanggulangan penyebaran virus. Dan sang malaikat hanya menatap sekilas beberapa plakat.

Bunyi gaduh tertangkap radar. Mikaela menoleh. Sekelompok remaja merundung seorang remaja lain. Pem- _bully_ -an. Dengan kemampuan khusus makhluk-makhluk yang tak teraba indera mata, Mikaela mampu melerai dari jarak jauh. Sekali libas semua selesai. Namun ia ingin berbuat jahil. Sekadar memberi sedikit pelajaran.

Jari berjentik.

Tiba-tiba tangan korban _bully_ tersetir sendiri. Mengepal. Meninju keras pipi kiri salah satu sang pem- _bully_. Telak merobohkannya seketika.

 _De javu_. Ingatan Mikaela terloncat satu kali lagi.

* * *

Melewati banyak perjuangan dan disertai banyak doa, sang Frater yang sebelumnya ditahbiskan sebagai Diakon Calon Imam akhirnya ditahbiskan sebagai Imam atau biasa dikenal dengan Pastor.

Beberapa hari setelah menerima Sakramen Imamat, sang Pastor mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dari orang yang dulu pernah dia kenal. Bukan. Melainkan sangat teramat kenal. Saking kenalnya dia tidak ingin orang itu tahu alasan di balik kenapa dia memilih menjadi seorang Imam.

BUUKKK.

Tubuh sang Pastor terhuyung. Kepala meneleng. Tulang rahang terasa kebas. Nyeri yang dihantarkan menggelapkan pandangan dalam detik yang singkat. Leleran merah merembes segaris, menetes dan mengotori _collar_ putih pada kemeja hitam.

Napas tersengal. Badan berguncang naik turun. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menahan ini."

Sang Pastor menyeka darah. Tak ada umpatan, balasan, ataupun kerut-kerut amarah. Perjalanan panjangnya yang telah dilalui dengan menekuni keimanan, mempelajari teologi, memanjatkan untaian-untaian doa yang telah menyatu dalam ragawi menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelayan Tuhan yang berhati kasih, suci, dan tidak mudah terpengaruh emosi. Dia menyikapi suatu hal dengan kepala dingin, tenang dan dengan penuh segala kerendahan hati.

"Awalnya aku pikir mungkin kau akan menyerah setelah beberapa tahun menjalani seminari. Tapi ternyata—"

Luapan emosi itu seakan tertahan. Kandil lampu yang tepat menggantung di tengah-tengah keduanya beriak. Kristal-kristal yang disusun bertingkat berdenting, Mikaela menggoyangkannya. Ia muak dengan manusia-manusia pendosa yang meremehkan kemampuan seseorang untuk mengejar dunia kerohanian. Namun di sisi lain ia bisa merasakan kepedihan yang terpendam di hati sang pemukul. Pedihnya setara dengan apa yang membelenggu hati sang wanita cantik satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tindakan mereka beralasan.

Tapi terlalu berlebihan.

Keanehan lampu kristal gantung yang bergerak tanpa hantaran apa pun tak serta merta mampu mengusik atensi dua makhluk adam ini.

"Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi." Langkah maju memangkas jarak. "Kalau memang nyata, katakan kalau ini bukan kau!" Kerah kemeja kasual sang Pastor direnggut.

Timbre datar penuh keimanan berucap. "Pintu akan selalu terbuka kepada setiap orang yang mengetuk."

Sepuluh jari semakin mencengkeram kasar. "AKU TIDAK BUTUH TUNTUNAN DOAMU!" Mata biru mulai memendarkan kesedihan. "Aku menginginkan kau yang dulu." Nanar. Tak mempercaya bahwa sang Pastor bukanlah relasi yang dia kenal. "Aku ingin kau yang sebenarnya." Nada kalimat itu merendah. Sebulir air mata jatuh. Cengkeraman melonggar.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah berubah."

Pria pemukul mencetak raut ambigu. Dua garis air mata melolosi pipi.

"Tapi langkah kakiku sekarang berada di jalan yang benar."

Wajah kacau diusap frustasi. "Apa kau seperti ini karena kami?" Ada getar yang menjalar pita suara. "Apa karena kau tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Mahiru lantas kau memilih pergi?" Ada luka yang tak tertakar sakitnya.

"Kalian tidak pernah salah." Hati sang Imam tak pernah mengingkar. "Hanya saja, aku yang terlalu pendosa."

Sayup derap sepatu terdengar mendekati gereja yang nihil penghuni kecuali dua makhluk dan satu malaikat pengamat. Perbincangan selesai. Pria tampan berambut perak pergi masih dengan membawa pedih yang sama.

* * *

Tidak terima dipukul oleh orang payah, sang pem- _bully_ hendak melayangkan serangan balasan. Terlambat. Kekuatan magis lebih dulu bekerja. Kaki tersetir sendiri sebagaimana tangan. Ulu hati dihantam sanggup membuat tumbang dalam sesi kedua.

Para kroni-kroni pem- _bully_ berdecak. Mata mereka melotot kompak. Aura setaraf pembunuh amatir menguap. Menghuni kolom-kolom kepala yang hanya berisi hal-hal picik dan penindasan. Gagasan mereka cuma satu : main keroyok.

Dan jari sang malaikat pun berjentik lagi

Baru saja berniat membalaskan dendam, lengking peluit nyaring menginterupsi. Dua orang petugas keamanan berlari mendekat. Insting alami. Mereka kabur tunggang langgang. Yang tadi masih tersungkur, tertatih-tatih sambil memegang perut menyusul di posisi paling belakang. Ternyata keberanian mereka tak ada bedanya dengan makanan ringan kadaluarsa. Dilihat renyah padahal lempem.

Korban _bully_ melongo. Rasa takjub dicampur pilon. Otak dipaksa melumat instan perihal apa yang telah terjadi. Tangan dan kaki diamati. Barangkali anggota tubuh begitu letih didera rundungan sehingga refleks tergerak tanpa komando. Wujud aksi protes lebih tepatnya. Kemudian dua orang berseragam segera menginterogasi.

Sang malaikat membatin, _mungkin ini terakhir kali aku menolong umat._

Kali ini Mikaela yang mengendalikan penuh rekaman ingatan.

* * *

Pertama kali diutus, Mikaela memeriksa kamar sang Pastor ketika dia masih menjadi Seminaris dari hal yang terdetail. Mengamati segala pergerakannya sebagai calon penggembala umat. Layakkah dia mengemban tanggung jawab jika kelak berhasil mendapatkan jabatan sebagai pemuka agama.

Ada satu buku tebal di antara kumpulan buku-buku Teologi, Filsafat, Misiologi dan Ilmu Agama Katolik. Berisi kolase yang terdiri dari kliping koran baik berasal dari media cetak atau yang bersumber dari kolom pencarian internet tentang perkembangan virus mematikan yang melanda negara Jepang.

Berbeda dengan manusia, para malaikat memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih besar. Masa lalu manusia mudah ditilik. Sang Pastor terlahir dari sepasang suami istri penganut Ateisme. Diketahui belakangan bahwa mereka pengikut Satanist yang taat.

Benci terhadap penyimpangan keimanan kedua orang tuanya, dia lebih memilih Deisme. Namun aliran sesat pada batang tubuh keluarga telah telanjur memberikan anggapan teramat buruk di mata masyarakat. Pengucilan, pergunjingan, diskriminasi kerap menjadi santapan rutinitas bahkan setelah jiwa kedua orang tuanya tertelan oleh iblis.

Kehidupan hampa yang dipenuhi oleh kekosongan, kesunyian, kekeringan perhatian, haus kasih sayang, dan lemparan caci maki serta tatapan hina merupakan neraka pertama yang dikecap olehnya selama lima belas tahun. Hingga setitik sinar menyilaukan, menuntunnya keluar dari siksaan batin yang memenjara kehidupannya.

Sinar itu adalah kumpulan titik-titik cahaya terang berupa enam remaja yang bersedia menjadi sahabat sejati. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dengan suka rela menulikan telinga, membungkam ocehan kasar orang-orang dan memberi spektrum kehangatan penguat jiwa. Pemberi sanggaan pondasi hidupnya yang tumbang. Dan untuk pertama kali, dia merasakan ada surga di dunia.

Sayangnya keindahan itu hanya bertahan selama lebih dari setahun. Sebuah kejadian menggelapkan semestanya yang tadi dihinggapi warna-warna kembali hitam pekat. Beberapa rombongan bus studi tur yang diadakan sekolahnya terperosok ke dalam sebuah tanah longsor ketika melewati rute perbukitan bertepatan dengan guncangan gempa bumi.

Kecelakaan maut tak terelakkan.

Total yang menjadi korban adalah empat puluh tujuh siswa. Dua puluh lima orang mengalami luka serius baik ringan maupun berat. Dan keenam sahabatnya termasuk dalam dua puluh dua korban yang tewas.

Itu merupakan kejadian yang teramat begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan rasanya berjuta-juta lipat lebih perih dari penderitaan yang pernah dia terima dari penolakan masyarakat. Pun kehilangan orang tuanya dulu tidak semenyakitkan itu.

Penyangkalan terhadap keputusan takdir, tidak ingin mendekam di neraka kedua, serta dirinya yang enggan berdamai dengan kematian, memandang sebuah foto usang yang memerangkap gambar kedua orang tuanya dalam kegiatan hitam sebagai sebuah solusi.

Tubuhnya melesat cepat ke sebuah kediaman komunitas yang tempatnya harus memasuki hutan demi hutan, menaiki dan menuruni gunung demi gunung. Mengikrarkan sebuah pengabdian. Deisme berganti Ateis. Sekte sebuah aliran sesat menjadi penganut keimanan. Dan setelah rutin melakukan ritual demi ritual, mengucap sumpah penuh kekhidmatan, pentagram raksasa dibakar, sang iblis pun bereksistensi di hadapannya.

Semua kegiatan itu demi melakukan sebuah transaksi lewat sebuah kontrak.

Ya. Dia mencoba mendobrak kuasa Tuhan. Menghidupkan kembali enam sahabatnya yang telah meninggal.

Lembar-lembar perkamen kasar dengan tulisan yang tidak dimengerti, dibubuhi tanda tangan menggunakan tinta darahnya sendiri. Pastinya nyawa dibayar nyawa. Dia tidak peduli nyawa dirinya menjadi seserahan atau nyawa orang lain sekalipun, asalkan keenam temannya kembali menghirup napas.

Setelah kembali dari ritual sakral, keenam temannya sudah berdiri sehat bugar di bawah sinar mentari pagi. Seperti biasa menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama menuju sekolah. Mereka bukan hanya sekadar bayangan transparan hasil dari sebuah delusi. Mereka benar nyata. Mereka benar hidup. Dan mereka bukan zombie. Terharu. Ada serbuan buncahan rasa bahagia yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Catatan kecelakaan bus yang disebabkan oleh tanah longsor gempa bumi tidak terhapus. Namun sejarah sedikit berubah. Total korban keseluruhan menjadi empat puluh satu orang. Dua puluh lima siswa mengalami luka-luka, dan enam belas siswa dinyatakan tewas. Enam orang temannya selamat dari kejadian.

Kematian keenam temannya dianggap sebagai bunga tidur. Realita kembali dijalani tanpa ada secelah beban. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu, bahwa pembayaran imbalan mulai dicicil sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

Hembus angin datang dari arah kiri. Pertanda transportasi raksasa telah mendekat. Hitungan menit, seluruh badan besi panjang meredam gesekan rel dalam batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Pintu-pintu bergeser otomatis. Puluhan penunggu memasuki termasuk sang malaikat bersayap.

Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Ada yang terang-terangan mengamati. Ada yang denial tapi diam-diam penasaran—berkali-kali mencuri pandang sampai mata juling. Ada yang melongakan kepala bagi yang keberadaanya jauh dari sang malaikat. Dan ponsel pintar terancung tak pernah absen mengambil sosoknya dalam tangkapan kamera.

Tanggapan Mikaela tetap nihil. Mematung bak robot penjaga. Anggapan orang, semakin dingin semakin keren. Terlebih figur luar Mikaela sudah menggambarkan keren yang sebenarnya. Banyak tempat duduk kosong namun ia memilih berdiri. Gagah dan keperkasaannya berpotensi menciptakan fantasi di kepala penumpang ditambah sandaran pantat dan sandaran punggung yang mendukung. Tidak satu atau dua yang segera mengimajinasikan Mikaela sebagai pasangan hidup di alam mimpi maupun di dunia khayal.

Tatapan lurus ke depan. Tepat di hadapan seorang wanita berkacamata duduk membaca surat kabar. Sang wanita grogi sekaligus keki. Rambut merah berpotongan _bob_ disisir jari dengan kikuk. Sang malaikat tetap menatapnya tak berkedip. Bisa didengar hatinya bertalu-talu kegirangan. Wajah imutnya telah menarik perhatian sang ikemen tampan. Padahal atensi Mikaela tersita tulisan-tulisan yang mencetak besar pada sampul depan benda yang dia pegang.

AREA YANG TAK TERISOLIR DIPASTIKAN BEBAS VIRUS.

Memori tersambung.

* * *

Tersiar kabar kematian mendadak di sebuah keluarga. Yang ditemukan meregang nyawa adalah para orang dewasa. Sementara anak-anak berwajah pucat ketakutan menemukan orang tuanya terbujur kaku tanpa sebab. Dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lain. Dari satu rumah menjangkit ke rumah di sebelahnya. Dalam waktu satu bulan seperempat dari satu distrik telah kehilangan penghuninya.

Sebuah virus diketahui sebagai dalang penggerak roda kematian. Cara kerjanya terbilang cepat. Membibit tubuh yang terinfeksi. Melumpuhkan kerja otot-otot jantung. Hitungan menit, otak henti fungsi lalu mati. Wabah penyakit merobohkan siapa pun tanpa memperlihatkan gejala apa pun. Saat berjalan, saat berbelanja, saat makan, saat bercinta, virus menyerang tak kenal situasi. Tiba-tiba tubuh kehilangan seluruh tenaga dan menggelimpang begitu saja dalam keadaan jiwa yang sudah melayang.

Virus hanya menelan korban para manusia di atas umur tiga belas tahun. Puluhan anak menjadi yatim piatu. Daya tampung panti asuhan membludak penuh sampai melebihi kapabilitas. Awalnya pemerintah menutupi, namun kabar cepat mencuat di mata dunia disebabkan oleh awak media yang gencar melakoni peran sebagai penyebar informasi.

Lika-liku kehidupannya yang mulai terhajar problema remaja mulanya tidak curiga. Hingga suatu ketika mimpi demi mimpi buruk menyinggahi nyaris setiap malam. Teriakan-teriakan penderitaan, tubuh-tubuh mengelupas seperti terkena lava panas, ratusan tangan terjulur memelas pertolongan, adalah adegan mengerikan yang dia lihat seperti nyata. Dan yang paling memilukan ialah tangisan anak-anak yang menatapnya sinis sembari menghujat, 'Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu!'.

Bayangan pentagram raksasa yang dilalap api, dan sosok iblis bertanduk mengingatkannya pada sebuah kontrak yang pernah dia sepakati. Pemberitaan invasi virus terus diikuti. Dia memiliki aktivitas baru, menanti kehadiran pengantar koran setiap pagi.

Tekun menelusuri dan mempelajari. Lalu melihat pola-pola pada tiap-tiap gambar yang tercetak pada surat kabar. Tak terhitung jumlahnya berapa kali penampakan samar berpostur tak lazim ikut tertangkap dalam gambar. Ketika dia bertanya keganjilan itu kepada salah satu teman, kerap dijawab, "aku tidak melihat keanehan apa pun di sana".

Gusar. Gelisah. Pikirannya mentitah untuk mengabaikan. Namun hatinya tidak sejalan dengan kinerja otak. Batinnya terus-terusan bergejolak menuntut jawaban. Sekali lagi dia melakukan ritual. Kembali memanggil sang iblis tanpa menawarkan satu pun kesepakatan.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Jiwamu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cukup sebagai pembayaran untuk menghidupkan kembali enam orang sekaligus."

Jelas sudah, kekacauan dunia disebabkan oleh perbuatannya.

Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Dipenuhi penyakit-penyakit kemaruk dari nafsu ego berkapasitas kelewat tinggi. Yang melegalkan segala cara untuk meretas keterbatasan demi perwujudan dunia dambaan. Namun sayangnya hal itu telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai pembunuh biadab secara tak langsung. Dan penyesalan selalu datang ketika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan telah terjadi.

Rasa bersalah menghantuinya dalam bentuk halusinasi. Lama-lama mayat-mayat pucat bertubuh kering menunjukkan eksistensi tidak hanya di dalam mimpi tapi menjelma sampai ke aktivitas nyata. Kadang mereka bermunculan di tiap-tiap sudut jalan kala dia melangkah. Memandangnya penuh benci. Jari runcing menunjuk ke arahnya dengan keji. Jika saja riwayat hidupnya tidak seterjal ngarai curam berduri-duri, mungkin dia nyaris gila dengan segala penampakan yang tak berkesudahan. Kewarasannya telah terlatih dengan begitu hebat.

Hanya saja, sekuat apa pun menghadapi gempuran cobaan, selalu ada batasan di setiap benteng pertahanan.

Titik kritisnya sampai.

Dia. Benar-benar. Lelah.

Mulai saat itulah perenungan panjang dilakukan. Dan ketika proses perenungan itu berlangsung, menghitung kesalahan demi kesalahan, mengingat dosa demi dosa, secara bersamaan, penyadaran dirinya telah memunculkan rasa kesadaran akan Tuhan yang bersifat intuitif.

Selama delapan belas tahun untuk pertama kali dia ingin mengecap satu keyakinan yang mengakui keberadaan Tuhan bukan hanya sekadar pencipta semesta.

Tidak sekali dua batinnya mengalami pergolakan. Tetapi, tatap-tatap pias yang disorotkan oleh pasang mata anak-anak yatim piatu korban dari pencemaran virus, seolah menyudutkan bahwa dia sangat teramat kejam. Dan tatkala dia melihat salib dengan patung Kristus di tengahnya, rasa tenang hinggap dan bersarang.

Hati tergiring. Katolik menjadi agama pasti yang dia anut.

Pertaubatan adalah langkah awal. Bersimpuh tulus, meluruhkan segala kesombongan. Untaian doa berepitisi tiap menit. "Saya berdosa, Tuhan. Saya berdosa. Maafkan atas segala dosa-dosa saya, Tuhan." Menyudahinya dengan ukiran salib yang mengukir pada kening, dada kanan kiri, dan bibir.

Lentera keimanan yang telah berdebu, nyaris menjadi barang rongsokan, tak pernah sekalipun digunakan di jalan yang tepat, teronggok akibat hasrat manusiawi, pada akhirnya tersulut nyala. Tuhan adalah tempat meminta dari segala masalah tersukar dunia.

Kemudian naluri memandunya ke sebuah seminari. Serasa terpanggil dan bukan hanya sekadar dorongan hati dia mantap memberikan sisa hidupnya sebagai pelayan Tuhan. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa mengabdikan diri di jalan Tuhan, merubah diri sereligius apa pun, tidak akan bisa mengembalikan jiwa-jiwa yang telah tercabut, tidak akan sanggup membayar dosa-dosanya yang kelewat besar.

Keputusan hidup yang telah diambil menumbuhkan asumsi kekeliruan dalam benak teman-temannya. Mereka mengira dia hanya lari dari permasalahan cinta. Sebab janji selibat hanya akan diucapkan oleh para kaum rohaniwan.

Memang benar sebelum dia menyadari kemunculan virus adalah dampak negatif dari kontrak iblis, dia terjerat dalam hubungan asmara yang rumit. Dia jatuh cinta pada dua dari enam orang sahabatnya. Lebih dari arti kawan, lebih dari makna saudara, pun terlampau lebih dari keluarga biasa. Dengan porsi dan kadar afeksi yang sama rata.

Akan tetapi jika dua orang yang dicintai dalam satu perasaan sekaligus ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama juga terhadapnya, dan ketika harus menetapkan satu pilihan di antara keduanya, maka akan menorehkan gurat teramat perih pada pihak yang tersakiti. Dilema. Kalut. Didesak oleh tuntutan jawaban dia memilih untuk menyerahkan diri ke hadirat Tuhan.

Itu hanya dugaan. Itu hanya kiraan. Dan itu hanya spekulasi dari sudut pandang enam sahabat.

Persepsi mereka yang salah tetap dia biarkan. Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya ini akibat dari penyimpangan kodrat. Menghidupkan kembali yang seharusnya digariskan untuk mati. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya mereka berenam ikut andil bagian dalam kematian banyak orang. Biarlah rahasia pendosa kelas berat dia bawa sampai ke liang kubur.

Hingga detik ini vaksin virus belum ditemukan. Langkah penanggulangan yang ditempuh hanya dengan mendirikan tembok-tembok tinggi teramat tebal nan kokoh di sekitar distrik-distrik yang terinfeksi. Sudah lebih dari ratusan wilayah dianggap sebagai kota mati. Para pakar, medis dan ilmuwan hanya bisa mengembangkan obat penguat sistem imun. Area-area yang masih tergolong aman diberikan penyemprotan massal secara rutin. Meski dia dan enam orang sahabat tinggal di ibukota yang jauh dari zona virus, namun hatinya sudah lama mengidap sakit menerima kenyataan.

Perubahan pola hidup yang dinamik di ruang lingkup seminari dan pastoral semakin menyadarkan dirinya bahwa pada dasarnya Tuhan adalah yang paling utama. Keluarga barunya sekarang adalah para jemaat, aktivis pastoral dan umat. Secara harfiah dia telah meninggalkan keluarga lama, tapi bukan berarti dia telah melupakan. Mereka akan tetap dikenang namun tidak ingin dia libatkan. Kegiatan yang paling dia gemari ialah melakukan sakramen, liturgi dan devosi. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada tahap menjadi pemimpin agama.

Tetap sederhana, apa adanya bak sebutir kacang yang tidak lupa akan kulitnya. Semakin tinggi posisinya di tubuh paroki maka semakin lapang dan merunduk harga dirinya di hadapan Tuhan. Dendangan doa pujian dan panjatan pengampunan semakin gencar dilakukan dan semakin terpangkas jarak doa permintaan itu untuk sampai kepada Tuhan. Dan dia ingat benar, ketika berpuasa selama empat puluh hari, menghayati keimanannya penuh hakiki, merupakan jalur pos yang nantinya akan mengirimkan sebuah jawaban.

Seorang pria bersetelan _navy_. Wajah rupawan dengan rambut pirang di mana pada bagian pinggir kiri ditata rapi menyisir ke belakang telinga, serta kilatan biru pada iris yang mengagumkan, menghampiri dirinya yang terpaku mengamati patung Corpus Christi yang terpancang di belakang altar seusai Misa Ekaristi berakhir setelah semua jemaat sudah pulang.

Meski sempat ditengarai kekhilafan oleh Koster baru di gereja itu. "Maaf Tuan, jika anda ingin melakukan perta—"

Tersita oleh sumber suara, sang Pastor menoleh dan memegang pundak Sakristan. "Tidak apa-apa Narumi, lagipula belum tentu orang yang ingin menemuiku selalu membicarakan penetapan jadwal pertaubatan."

Narumi menunduk sopan, memasang raut tak enak hati kepada keduanya, meminta maaf dan pergi undur diri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Seulas senyum tak berlebihan terpoles. "Saya tahu semua permasalahan anda."

Sang Pastor sedikit tersentak namun tidak diperlihatkan.

"Dan saya kemari untuk mengulurkan bantuan, Pastor Ichinose."

Tetiba sepasang sayap berbulu putih termegar indah pada punggungnya.

Binar _amethyst_ memancar takjub. Pastor Guren Ichinose untuk sesaat membungkam aksara.

.

...*...

.

Umumnya orang-orang yang telah mati ruhnya akan menuju surga. Akan tetapi untuk kasus manusia yang tewas akibat infeksi virus, semua ruhnya terjeblos dalam neraka. Bukankah itu melukis sebuah pertanyaan besar? Dan setelah ditelusuri, ternyata ini akibat perjanjian kotrak yang telah didalangi oleh dua makhluk. Satu, seorang manusia fasik yang kini sempurna melakukan pertaubatan. Dan satunya lagi adalah iblis licik yang penuh dengan keculasan.

Tugas para iblis adalah menghasut manusia untuk berbelok mengkhianati Tuhan dan mengeruk pengikut sebanyak-banyaknya ke lembah neraka. Dan sebelum virus yang kini sudah menjadi epidemi berubah menjadi pandemik, sebelum jiwa sejagad manusia menimpa di jurang dunia tempat orang-orang kafir, Mikaela diturunkan ke bumi untuk menuntaskan semua perkara yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Ia salah satu dari lima puluh tujuh malaikat yang mengelilingi Lucifer sebagai pengawal pribadi ketika jatuh dari surga yang merupakan asal muasal munculnya istilah iblis. Ia mencetuskan diri sebagai Raja Garam yang bersikeras bahwa nama itu diambil dari Terompet Ketiga (meski Terompet Kedua sebenarnya lebih mengindikasikan lautan). Namun, semua makhluk astral lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Raja Pendosa.

"Hei! Lama sekali kau!"

Raja Pendosa mengenakan jaket tebal hitam berbordir lambang iblis di bagian dada kiri dan pada lutut di celana pekat norak dengan atribut-atribut layaknya penampilan seorang berandal—kain koyak-koyak, rantai-rantai melintang dari salah satu pengait jalur pinggang celana depan sampai ke belakang. Sepatu _boots_ militer hitam bertali-tali banyak. Kuku jari runcing keunguan. Rambut sehitam arang. Mata biram seperti warna stoberi busuk. Dua tanduk menumbuhi kepala, dan sepasang sayap legam compang camping.

Ia duduk di atas salah satu patung di sebuah area pemakaman yang diapit oleh belukar dan pohon-pohon lebat. Menunggu Mikaela dengan kesal.

"Sebenarnya yang ada keperluan aku atau kau?!"

Dijawab tenang, "Lalu lintas di langit padat."

"Heh, kelakarmu garing." Raja Pendosa menyemprot. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena tidak kuhabisi sampai mati di pertarungan kita yang terakhir." Melompat lalu berjalan empat, lima langkah ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan Mikaela layaknya mandor. "Dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih untuk kedua kali karena aku sudah berbaik hati mengajukan persyaratan."

Terhitung sudah empat kali Mikaela bertarung secara fisik dengan Raja Pendosa untuk merebut sebuah jurnal yang berisi perjanjian kontrak. Namun kerap berakhir kalah telak karena kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang alih-alih sebanding. Karena Mikaela bukan penghulu malaikat, bukan kerubim, bukan pula serafim, ia hanya malaikat biasa yang memiliki tugas mengamati umat berperang melawan kuasa dosa lewat ibadat yang mereka lakukan baik individu, jamak, atau di dalam gereja.

Malaikat putih melirik. Enggan berbasa-basi. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan agar bisa menjadi barang penukar?"

"Sabar pirang. Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali seperti manusia yang kebelet ingin buang kotoran?"

Dingin. "Waktuku tidak banyak."

"Oh, begitu? Jadi Tuhanmu membatasi jatah waktu padamu? Hahahahahahaha. Lucu sekali." Terkekeh sebentar. "Dengar, kalau kau berada di kubu kami, kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja, tidak perlu mengawasi para jemaat gereja yang membosankan itu."

Membalas satir. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesembahan media kayu-kayu yang dibakar, darah-darah amis, dan mantra pemanggil yang sama sekali tidak merdu didengar. Semua itu sungguh tidak indah sama sekali."

"Oh, betulkah?" Jejak kaki Raja Pendosa terhenti. "Tapi bagaimana jika memang itu yang kutawarkan?"

Tidak kaget. Mikaela sudah tahu bahwa kaum iblis hanya tertarik dengan jiwa manusia, atau raga malaikat untuk menambah jumlah legion mereka.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Mika."

Mikaela membuang muka, enggan memandang tampang sok tahu iblis laknat di hadapannya.

"Dan aku rasa, kau memilih datang ke sini merupakan jawaban 'Ya' atas apapun yang akan aku berikan sebagai penawaran."

Langkah gegas. Mikaela terhenyak kala Raja Pendosa kilat menangkup wajahnya. Bibir tipis sesama bibir tipis saling menumpang. Sang iblis mengecupnya dengan frontal. Beberapa detik ciuman itu didaratkan, seluruh tenaganya kandas. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Jemari berkuku runcing mencengkeram erat kepala bagian belakang pirang. Lama-lama terasa panas dari dalam. Menyerbu ke segenap penjuru bak peluru-peluru atom yang menembak organ tubuhnya satu persatu. Sesak. Terbakar. Ia ingin berteriak tapi tak kuasa dengan jeratan cumbu beracun.

Raja Pendosa lalu melepaskan. Malaikat itu roboh bertubrukan keras di atas tanah. Meringkuk. Kejang-kejang. Berkelonjotan dan sesekali menggeliat ayan. Sakitnya tak tertahankan. Ia menjerit kencang memilukan. Mengusir burung-burung gagak yang bertengger di dahan-dahan.

Pakaian linen, baju sejatinya para malaikat teranggas sampai tak bersisa memaparkan tubuh telanjang. Kedua sayap menguncup bak tumbuhan putri malu yang menyembunyi ulah sentuhan. Manik safir indah berubah warna merah darah.

Lembar-lembar berjilid bersampul kulit coklat tua dilempar, menggeletak di sisi malaikat pirang yang masih tersiksa. Raja Pendosa mencabut sehelai bulu hitam kering dan kasar dari sayapnya. Sengaja dibuang. Jatuh pelan layaknya daun gugur.

"Sekarang, kau resmi menjadi pengikutku."

* * *

Rasa ciuman terbakar itu masih bisa Mikaela ingat sampai detik ini. Ngilunya bahkan meninggalkan trauma. Ia telah ternoda oleh iblis gila. Jika bukan karena kepentingan sejuta umat mungkin Mikaela lebih memilih mangkir.

Lorong-lorong gelap menjadi santapan panorama penumpang kereta. Tapi berkat ada Mikaela setidaknya ada pemandangan indah yang sedap dipandang mata.

Dua remaja genit mendekatinya. Gadis bersurai ungu yang paling berani mengajak Mikaela bicara. Yang berkuncir dua sedikit malu, membentang jarak sekitar tiga depa, berpagut tangan pada salah satu tiang.

"Ano, apa anda _cosplayer_?"

Mikaela menggeleng.

"Lalu anda jenis apa?"

Pengambilan kosa kata yang tidak tepat, memburatkan segelintir tawa di wajah gadis berkaca mata yang tengah membaca.

Serasa mengenali pemilik suara, gadis pendek menoleh, "Yayoi?"

Surat kabar diturunkan pelan, Yayoi menyapa canggung, memberi salam dengan lambaian tangan.

"Etoo, kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Gadis ungu mendaratkan pantat di sebelahnya. Dan dari situ dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ahaa, aku tahu." Senyum jahil terbit. "Kau sengaja duduk di sini supaya bisa menatap pria tampan ini sambil diam-diam masturbasi 'kan?"

Mulut berceloteh tak senonoh dibekap, Yayoi disulut malu, "kau ini bicara apa-apaan, Shinoa?"

"Aww, sakit."

Suara mengaduh menginterupsi. Tiga kepala beda warna sontak menengok bersamaan.

"Hai," bibir baru tergerak beberapa senti, sudah terasa sakit lagi. "Aaww."

"Yoichi." Gadis montok menatap khawatir, berjalan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau jadi babak belur? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Katakan siapa orangnya, biar kuhajar!"

"Ckckckck, berisik sekali kalian!" Sebadan pria yang terkulai menegak punggung. Agenda tidur sejenaknya terusik oleh suara ribut-ribut.

"Kimizuki!" Spontan empat remaja mengucap berbarengan. Yang namanya dipanggil melongo, bingkai kacamata nyaris melorot.

Sepertinya lima remaja yang saling mengenal ini tidak sadar bahwa mereka satu kereta. Masing-masing menaut alis, berkerut kening, ternganga, saling tatap-tatapan bergantian. Bingung karena sama-sama mengenakan pakaian hitam.

Lalu Shinoa yang pertama kali menyadari suatu keanehan. "Pria _cosplayer_ tadi kemana?"

Mikaela sudah lenyap dari dalam kereta.

* * *

Upacara pemakaman selalu identik dengan warna hitam.

Sebuah peti terpetak pada liang galian tanah. Suasana dirundung haru dalam kabungan duka. Isak tangis sesegukan, sedu sedan penyesalan, sangkalan tak terima, bercampur dengan jalinan doa yang dipimpin oleh sang Pastor.

Mikaela hadir menjelma menjadi salah satu pelayat berbalut setelan hitam. Meski datang tidak pada sesi permulaan dan kebagian jatah berdiri di posisi paling belakang, ia bisa mengamati sisa serangkaian acara di balik cecelah punggung para pelawat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering datang terlambat, ya." Itu suara si Raja Pendosa yang turut menjadi penziarah, berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampilan yang lebih rasional. Tanpa tanduk yang menghias. Bersetelan necis, seragam dengan pakaian orang-orang. Plus kacamata hitam.

Karena tak ada tanggapan, ia berucap lagi. "Rupanya kau sudah mulai menggunakan kebebasanmu." Ponsel pintar berlogo buah tergigit disodorkan. Layar sentuh menampilkan sosok potret bersayap di tengah jalan kota.

Melirik sekilas. "Aku diusir."

"Sacepat itu, ya." Berkesan senang. "Bagus. Berarti tidak ada tempat pulang untukmu kecuali ke rumahku. Hahahay."

Bola mata bergulir. Mikaela mendecih jengah.

Tensi kesedihan menggaung ketika gundukan demi gundukan tanah menimbun peti yang telah terpendam.

Di dekat sang Pastor nampak Sakristan, Narumi, berulang kali menyeka air mata.

Di paling depan, ada enam manusia dewasa yang berusaha tegar sekalipun sudah literan air mata tumpah keluar.

Si rambut gandum menutup seluruh wajah dengan dua tangkupan tangan.

Pria berjenggot kecil, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, mati-matian menahan isakan yang sayangnya tetap terlontar begitu mudahnya.

Si biru gelap memaling muka, bahunya berguncang naik turun tak terkendali.

Si ungu cantik nyaris pingsan dan kini direngkuh oleh wanita merah menyala yang kadar kesedihannya sebelas dua belas.

Si tampan perak menangis kaku nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Dari kejauhan muncul remaja-remaja yang Mikaela lihat di dalam kereta, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Yoichi, dan Yayoi. Mendekat ke arah pemakaman.

Kelopak sang malaikat memejam.

* * *

Pastor Ichinose khidmat berdoa di waktu lowong di dalam kamar. Butir-butir rosario terjepit di jejari. Fokusnya terpecah oleh gabrukan bunyi jatuh menghunjam lantai.

"Mikaela."

Mendapati Mikaela yang tetiba muncul menelungkup tanpa sehelai benang dan sayap yang tak mengembang, selimut yang terlapak di atas ranjang ditarik, sigap membungkus pada tubuh telanjang. Mikaela didudukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Bisu. Tubuh ringkih masih diterpa linu. Tangan bergetar melakukan gerakan seperti menangkap angin. Lalu terdengar bunyi denting. Sebuah kandelar emas yang tadinya di atas meja terseret kilat, tergolek di sisi mereka. Sebuah jurnal kemudian dikeluarkan.

Heran berlipat. Pertanyaan pertama belum dijawab, Pastor Ichinose sudah membenam tanya lagi mengamati mata sang malaikat kini berubah warna.

Mikaela menggumam dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti.

Di atas lantai, lembar-lembar jurnal membuka cepat sendiri seperti mekaran kipas tangan, lalu berhenti pada salah satu halaman. Tangan kanan sang Pastor diraih. Telapaknya ditekan Mikaela kuat pada bilah runcing yang memaku di tengah tempat lilin.

Mengernyit. Epidermis terkoyak. Leleran merah mengalir tertampung di mangkuk kandelar kurang lebih tiga atau empat milliliter. Sedikitpun Pastor Ichinose tak protes. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membincangkan tentang perihal ini.

Sehelai bulu hitam, berasal dari sayap legam Raja Pendosa diserahkan. Ujung bilah tipis di tengahnya di arahkan ke bawah. Pengganti pena.

"Silakan, Pastor."

Lamban mengambil seakan ragu-ragu. Memang inilah cara untuk mengakhiri kontrak. Mikaela telah menjelaskan jauh hari. Jika ada persetujuan di mulainya kontrak maka juga ada pembubuhan tanda tangan pengakhiran kontrak. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ketika kontrak telah berakhir. Enam orang temannya yang hidup tidak akan dikembalikan mati. Ribuan nyawa yang tewas sebagai alat tukar pembayaran tidak akan kembali hidup. Dan korban tak berdosa tidak akan berjatuhan lagi. Kontrak selesai. Yang berarti semua masalah selesai.

Hanya saja—

 _Anda yang akan diadili._

Menarik napas panjang nan tenang seolah itu adalah hirupan terakhir, Pastor Ichinose mencelup ujung bulu di genangan darah. Tanda tangan dibubuhkan. Tinta hemoglobin menggaris meliuk pada perkamen.

Jurnal bergetar. Bunyinya 'tok tok tok tok' membentur lantai. Hitungan detik berubah jadi abu. Beterbangan di udara. Kemudian hilang.

* * *

Pusara yang baru dibangun itu kontras dengan pusara-pusara yang lain. Area pemakaman lengang. Langit kelabu mengabsenkan mentari cerah. Permukaan bumi kusam dibuatnya. Tapi tidak sekusam acara kepergian yang berlangsung pagi tadi.

Banyak pelawat datang, pertanda sang jenazah disayangi banyak orang. Melupakan bahwa dia dulu dianggap teramat hina karena lahir dari silsilah keluarga penganut setan. Yang membuat bahagia bukan itu, melainkan berkumpulnya enam orang sahabat yang sanggup mengantar kepergiannya dengan tegar. Momen langka yang akan selalu diingat. Sedikit menggelitik karena mereka semua menangis dengan versi yang beragam—lucu. Dan sekaligus banyak keharuan karena akan terpisah dunia.

"Pastor."

Ruh Guren yang memandangi pusaranya sendiri menoleh.

Mikaela berdiri di sisinya masih dengan pakaian yang sama. "Sudah saatnya anda untuk pergi."

"Aku sudah bukan Pastor lagi."

Bibir terkembang. "Bagi saya anda tetaplah seorang Pastor."

Keduanya memutar badan. Berjalan bersisian.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mika. Kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Ini sudah tugas—" tertahan sebentar, Mikaela sadar bahwa ia bukan malaikat penggembala lagi. Keadaan telah memaksanya menjadi pengkhianat. Dan kalimat itu dibiarkan mengambang.

"Apa kau yang akan mengantarku?"

Menggeleng. "Saya sudah tidak punya akses lagi untuk pergi ke sana."

"Gara-gara aku, ya?"

Tersenyum kecil. "Sudah resiko."

Ruh Guren menggumam tawa. Sebenarnya dia tak enak hati, namun mencoba mafhum sebagai bentuk penghargaan. Jalan setapak mereka jajahi.

"Karena dosaku yang terlalu besar, apa aku akan dijebloskan ke neraka?"

Langkah tegap Mikaela terhenti. Ruh Guren sontak memutus gerak. Mereka berpandangan.

"Tidak, Pastor." Mata ungu ditatap lekat. "Dunia anda selanjutnya adalah surga."

Pastor Guren Ichinose akhirnya akan satu dunia bersama roh-roh kudus.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Keterangan Cast :**

Sang malaikat : Mikaela.

Sang Frater, Pastor : Guren.

Sang iblis, Raja Pendosa : Yuichiro.

Wanita cantik, jelita : Mahiru.

Pemuda tampan perak : Shinya.

Si rambut jagung : Sayuri.

Pria berjanggut kecil : Goshi.

Si biru tua : Shigure.

Si merah menyala : Mito

Si montok : Mitsuba.

Korban _bully_ : Yoichi.

Gadis berambut merah muda dikepang dua : Krul.

* * *

 **Trivias :**

-Mengembala : Memimpin atau bisa juga maksudnya melayani.

-Paroki : Daerah (kawasan) penggembalaan umat Katolik yang dikepalai oleh Pastor atau Imam.

-Seminari : Pendidikan bagi calon Pastor Katolik.

-Frater atau Seminaris : Calon Pastor yang harus menempuh pendidikan di seminari dengan lama belajar antara 7-8 tahun. Di mana ada 6 tahapan agar bisa menjadi seorang Pastor. Ada salah satu tahapan di mana Frater melakukan praktek Pastoral di Paroki, salah satunya bisa menjadi pendamping sang Pastor saat melakukan liturgi.

-Sakramen : Upacara suci dan resmi untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan dan untuk melihat rahmat Tuhan lewat tanda-tanda. Gereja Katolik mengakui ada 7 sakramen, yaitu ; Krisma, Ekaristi, Imamat, Pernikahan, Pengakuan Dosa, dan Pengurapan Orang Sakit.

-Sakramen Imamat : Sakramen Pantahbisan yang mengangkat Diakon Calon Imam menjadi seorang Pastor. Urutannya, Frater - Diakon Calon Imam - Pastor/Imam.

-Deisme : Pandangan hidup atau ajaran yang mengakui adanya Tuhan sebagai pencipta alam semesta, tetapi tidak mengakui agama karena ajarannya didasarkan pada akal dan kenyataan hidup.

-Selibat : Sebuah pilihan hidup yang bersumber dari suatu pandangan atau pemikiran tertentu yang memutuskan sang pribadi untuk memilih hidup tanpa menikah. Sebagian besar dilakukan oleh kaum rohaniwan dari agama Kristen (terutama Katolik).

-Liturgi : Ibadat umum di Gereja.

-Devosi : Suatu sikap bakti (kebaktian khusus kepada berbagai misteri iman yang dikaitkan dengan pribadi tertentu) yang berupa penyerahan seluruh pribadi kepada Tuhan dan kehendak-Nya sebagai perwujudan cinta kasih.

-Koster atau Sakristan : Seorang petugas yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus sakristi, bangunan gereja, dan isinya. Mempersiapkan dan sekaligus menjaga kelancaran jalannya upacara liturgi mulai dari awal hingga akhir.

-Terompet Kedua : Lautan Yang Melanda.

-Terompet Ketiga : Perairan Yang Melanda.

-Penghulu Malaikat : Malaikat kepala atau pemimpin para malaikat, yaitu malaikat Mikhael.

-Kerubim atau Kerub : Makhluk yang kedudukannya sangat tinggi (bahkan dari para malaikat) dalam kerajaan surga. Dalam penjelasan Alkitab Kerubim memiliki 4 bentuk/wajah/rupa.

-Serafim : Malaikat tertinggi dan terdekat dengan Tuhan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Serafim disejajarkan dengan Kerubim.

-Rosario : Tasbih agama Katolik.

(Didapatkan dari berbagai sumber).

* * *

 **a/n**

Saya memang berniat ingin menulis di genre spiritual. Dan saya tidak munafik bahwa beberapa konten dalam fanfik ini mendapatkan wawasan di salah satu fanfik pada fandom Mayor, namun untuk informasi yang lebih lengkap saya melakukan penggalian lebih dalam.

Bagi yang sudah berteman dengan saya di facebook, tidak usah bingung dan tidak usah kaget. Konten yang menyangkut hal keagamaan dalam fanfik ini murni dari hasil riset selama kurang lebih lima hari (bahkan dalam tahap penulisan pun saya masih buka tutup buku catatan dan berselancar).

Maaf bila saya kesannya sok tahu. Namun saya benar-benar melakukan riset, jika memang ada beberapa kesalahan berarti pemahaman saya yang kurang. Saya minta maaf banyak-banyak untuk itu. Tapi saya mencoba untuk mengecilkan konten keagamaan untuk menghindari persepsi dan anggapan-angapan miring. (Dan saya hanya menjelaskannya di bagian Trivias).

Saya tahu kok mengangkat isu agama ke dalam karangan fiksi merupakan hal tabu dan sensitif yang dapat memicu kontroversial. Dan—ahhh, saya nyaris mengotori genre spiritual ini dengan adegan humu. (Bukan nyaris lagi tapi emang) *dasar fujo nista* /meh.

Bagi kalian yang aktif mengikuti manganya, inti cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari keterangan Ferid yang menceritakan tentang Guren di akhir chapter 47. Dan saya berpikir mungkin bukan hanya saya saja yang akan memakai ide cerita ini ke dalam fanfik. Karena itu untuk menghindari kesamaan, saya tulis dengan penyajian yang berbeda. Tapi jika masih saja ada kesamaan jalan cerita yang persis atau pun begitu mendetail dengan fanfik lain baik sesama fandom ataupun beda fandom, maka itu murni hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

Mohon maaf untuk terakhir kali dan sebesar-besarnya apabila kesannya saya telah menyinggung sesuatu hal dalam fanfik ini (saya berharap banget semoga tidak ada pihak yang tersinggung).

P.S : Sosok sang malaikat Mikaela yang berjalan kaki di tengah kota terinspirasi dari video klip Padi – Sang Penghibur. Pakaian yang dipakai Mikaela saat berjalan-jalan terinspirasi dari sosok malaikat Gabriel dalam film Constantine.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
